


there's something tragic about you (something so magic about you)

by mountainwxlf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara considers telling Lena about her identity, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, lena is emo, set after kara yeeted monel, slow burn supercorp at first, some alex/lena friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainwxlf/pseuds/mountainwxlf
Summary: Set after Kara sent off Mon-el.  Lena deals with the repercussions of her involvement with the invasion.  Supergirl helps rebuild the city- stopping lootings, calming humans and aliens, making races bond.  Kara/Supergirl tries to keep herself busy. Lena gives her statement through Kara.  Kara writes the article so people could know that Lena saved all their asses yet again.





	there's something tragic about you (something so magic about you)

The sky is burning.  Red and orange hues brought by the warmth of the setting sun shows Lena a preview of what National City would have looked like because of her.  “The Luthor who saved the world,” she mumbles to herself as she nurses the last drops of the alcohol still left in her office.  The Luthor who didn’t burn the world to the ground would have been enough. 

She dwells on what it would have been like if her brother did not harbor obsession for the power he couldn’t have, couldn’t attain, couldn’t surpass.  What it would have been like if Lex had accepted the help that Superman offered, if he had accepted the hand that the Man of Steel extended.  Maybe the two would have worked together, maybe they would have lived in a state of indifference towards each other.  Either way, a last name that instills intimidation rather than fear would have made its weight easier to carry.

But there is no point in drowning herself in maybes and would haves.  Supers proudly wear hope on their chests while Luthors carry fear on their shoulders.

Lena tries to stifle her thoughts and for once she is grateful for the noise coming from the streets below.  She can hear the dulled noise of construction even this high up.  The people of National City are already starting to rebuild the damages caused by the invasion only a few hours after the Daxamites fled.  She hasn’t been here long but she can tell from personal experience – being jailed then dubbed a villain one day and innocent the next- that this city moves fast.

She tilts her glass towards the city as a form of salute for reminding her of all the work that she has to do.  After all, an alien invasion in one city doesn’t stop business in the next. She doubts that the work she’s done to rebrand the company would remain intact once news breaks through of her involvement.

Would Kara try to get an exclusive from the Luthor who banished an entire alien race from Earth?  Could Kara handle facing the person who doomed her relationship without so much as a warning?  Lena almost sobs as the realization of what she had done to her only friend dawns on her.  She knew it was only a matter of time before she clouded over the sunshine that is Kara Danvers, and Lena’s hands tremble from the thought of the reporter finally seeing her as the Luthor that everyone claims she is. 

The familiar sound of feet landing softly on pavement along with the fluttering of a cape halts the intrusive thoughts of the CEO.  Lena finds herself once again saved by the woman she had initially thought would not welcome her. 

“Supergirl,” her surprise morphs into a question as the hero forgoes her usual procedure of greeting the CEO with squared shoulders meant to emulate confidence.  Lena is instead of witness to a slump-shouldered Kryptonian.  The sight almost baffles her, she has never seen Supergirl look so tired and so defeated.  The heaviness of the cape around her shoulders and the hope emblazoned on her chest has never been so evident.  For the first time, it looks like the hero is subject to gravity.

The Kryptonian lurches forward with heavy steps and the CEO is plunged into a pool of soft blonde hair as the caped girl engulfs her in a consuming hug.  Almost.  The pressure of the hug is almost crushing and Lena finds herself letting go of a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

Even in her rough state, the hero remembers to be delicate. 

She brings her hand up to run her fingers through blonde tresses and she feels the Kryptonian hold on to the back of her shirt like it’s her only pillar against gravity.  Supergirl holds onto her so easily like it isn’t out of character, like they’ve done it before, like it’ll be a constant Lena wouldn’t have to long for.

“Supergirl,” she says again, this time barely above a whisper.  She feels her drive her face further into her neck and Lena notices what she had missed.  Is Supergirl crying?  She remembers the way Supergirl had looked at the Daxamite Prince when they saved them in the alien ship, remembers the covert dread on her face when she told them the fate of the Daxamites.  Rhea had mentioned his son being bewitched by the Kryptonian, but she did not imagine that the boy had the same effect on the Kryptonian. 

Lena had initially thought that her drive to collaborate with Rhea in building the transmatter portal stems from good and thoughtful intentions.  She feels like a fool for thinking that she has won over her shadow and utilizing it for more productive and compassionate endeavors.  Kara Danvers and Supergirl have been the only constants in her quest as a Luthor and the CEO of L-Corp, and here she is indirectly hurting the two of them because of her desire for approval.  Will this be who she is?  A villain with good intentions?

She steels herself for the imminent blame or anger behind the hero’s tears, and begs that her voice does not mirror the tremble of the emotions swirling inside her.

“I’m sorry.”

The two words seem to have caught the hero off-guard.  Her grip on Lena’s shirt loosens and Lena all but freezes when Supergirl pulls away just enough to study her.  Supergirl’s arms set firmly on her sides and it feels like the Kryptonian is holding her still, anchoring her, asking her not to be whirled away by her thoughts.  Supergirl searches her eyes like she’s asking Lena a question, like she’s connecting familiar stars to form constellations to find her answer, like she’s done it countless times before.  Lena can’t bring herself to look away.

The superhero’s brows furrow as she contemplates something before wrapping her arms around Lena’s torso.  “Hold on,” the superhero provides before Lena could form a question.  It’s been a long day and Lena is just so _so_ tired, so she gives in and wraps her arms around Supergirl’s neck.  Whatever the hero has planned – locking her up in a containment facility, dropping her off back to Metropolis and revoking her access to National City, leaving her on a stage for people to throw rotten fruit at her, lecturing her about her decision-making skills – she’s sure she deserves it.

Lena tucks her face in the crook of Supergirl’s neck and tries hard to swallow her fear of flying.  Supergirl must have sensed it because she’s tightening her hold on her and slowing down enough for Lena to feel a comfortable breeze.  Just moments ago, it was Supergirl who was sobbing in her arms, how is she the one being comforted right now?

 All too quickly, she feels the hero land on ground and steady herself and Lena along with her.  Lena takes a moment to gather herself before leaving the safety of the hero’s embrace and facing what awaits her.

“You brought me to my apartment?”  Lena raises her eyebrows in question as Supergirl continues her streak of surprising her. 

The hero just purses her lips and nods.  Lena can’t hide her amusement as she watches the unusual scene: Supergirl fumbling with her cape while she bounces awkwardly on her feet, not sure how to traverse the unfamiliar territory. 

“And how do you know my address?” Lena crosses her arms in feigned demur and the hero flounders quite visibly, arms flailing as her mouth opens and closes in wordless excuse.  Her amusement must show because the whirl of arms falls back to the hero’s sides as she relaxes and presses her lips to suppress her own amusement.

“A little bird told me,” Supergirl supplies.  Lena stops herself from making a ‘little plane’ comment, sparing the Super of a tired joke she must have heard hundreds of times.

“Little bird?” Lena asks, her eyebrow upturning in reflex. “Kara Danvers?”  Lena is fairly certain about it, since the reporter is the only person the Luthor trusts with her home address.  Unless the hero has been keeping tabs on her.

Lena sees a flash of panic on the hero’s face and she decides not to question it.  “That’s the one,” Supergirl says, “she told me to keep an eye on you.”  Supergirl must have realized the implications of her words as she quickly elaborates to explain, “just, you know, to make sure you’re safe and all.”

A few people have stopped to watch the scene unfold, all with questioning eyes.  There are already a few people filming the meant to be private scene with their smartphones.  Without thought, Lena grabs the hero’s hand and leads her into the building.  The doorman – Harold, Lena reminds herself- is just as confused as everyone upon seeing Supergirl being led by the Luthor.

The young Luthor heiress tugs on Supergirl and leads the two of them to her door before more people question the presence of the hero.  She looks so _human_ like this, and Lena can’t help but wonder how the hero spends her time when she’s not fighting criminals.  Perhaps there is a young lobbyist in Washington that is just a bit too powerful?  An other-worldly astrophysics professor that gives stories about planets and galaxies like she’s been there before?  Surely there isn’t some footage of the Kryptonian nursing emperor penguins back to health in Antarctica?  Does she stay incognito by making herself small?  A cashier?  A barista?  A timid assistant?  Or does hiding in plain sight prove to be more efficient?

“Ms. Luthor,” the Kryptonian puts a stop to the turning of wheels in the CEO’s mind “you’ve been forcing that key on the lock for a full minute now.  I think it’s the wrong one.” Supergirl charmingly adds.

“Right.” Lena blinks at that, “I’m just tired is all.”

At that, the hero takes the keys from the young Luthor and opens the door for her before entering the apartment with Lena’s permission.  The red and blue of the hero’s suit looks out of place from the color scheme of the space that’s meant to host rare but nonetheless important business meetings.  Even the Kandinsky or the Klimt meticulously acquired by the CEO’s art buyer fail to bring as much color as the caped hero.

Regardless of all the trouble of failed R&D projects and alien invasions, Lena is not one to lose her manners. “Do you want anything to drink?  I take it sobriety is a conscious effort for a superhero.  I have tea, cocoa, sparkling water,” she notices that the superhero is standing too still, “or plain water if you’re feeling wild.”  The joke garners its desired reaction as an infectious smile takes over the hero’s lips, the remnants of the earlier gloom gradually fading away.

“You don’t have to entertain me,” the superhero reaches for the CEO’s hands to stop their fruitless search, “you’ve had a challenging 48 hours, Ms. Luthor.  You want to know my usual remedy after stopping an alien invasion?”  The hero pauses for effect, to which Lena responds with a gesture of her hand for her to continue.  “A shower.”

Lena tries to protest.  It was her who helped Rhea build the portal that allowed the Daxamites to send their ships to Earth.  She was a fool for accepting the queen of Daxam’s Trojan horse coated in approval, her insecurities the oil that made its wheels turn too easily.  It was only right for her to put a stop to the invasion. 

“Lena,” there’s a softness in Supergirl’s voice, one she hasn’t heard since the night the hero revealed that Lillian spearheads Cadmus.  The hero looks at her with the same familiarity she exhibited earlier.  She can see it in Girl of Steel’s eyes- the sheer strength, the unshakeable stillness that resides within.  No one has ever looked at her with such certainty without the usual disgust that accompanies her last name.  “You do not hold monopoly on the blame.”  Lena has spent most of her life developing a façade meant for boardrooms and privileged angry white men, how the hero manages to read her like by-laws she wrote herself is lost on the CEO.  “Other people played a role in this, including myself.  Rhea lied to you and she used you,” the superhero paused, “but you managed to navigate through that betrayal and you stopped her from hurting more people.  You’re a hero, Lena.”

Lena’s mind decides to take a well-earned vacation at that, leaving her a mess of incoherent words that are much too encrypted to properly thank the superhero.  Supergirl decides to save her and Lena has lost count on how many times she’s done it, “how about you take that shower and let yourself rest, Ms. Luthor?  You need energy and a properly-functioning mind if you intend to keep on saving the world.” 

There’s a hint of pride in Supergirl’s eyes and Lena is taken aback by the atmosphere of kindness and empowerment that the hero has cultivated in her apartment within minutes of her stepping foot in the area.  Lena is entirely too grateful for Supergirl saving her from her inner turmoil, so she indulges the hero.  “I think I’ll take your advice and take that shower.”

Supergirl beams at that and Lena knows that she made the right call.  Lena decides to spend an extra few seconds under the light Supergirl is emitting and pushes herself forward closer to the hero before allowing her lips to press softly on her cheeks.  “Thank you.” It takes great will for Lena to extricate herself from the hero’s presence but she manages to deliver on her promise.  She returns minutes later, her hair still damp from the shower, only to find a cup of hot cocoa in place for the hero.  She takes her time to fully enjoy the treat that the she left behind, with only thought in her mind: “Where did Supergirl get marshmallows?”

 

x x x x x x x x x

 

Kara has been hovering over National City, keeping her senses tuned-in for signs of trouble.  Hours after the attempted invasion, there are still a few people attempting to loot establishments all over the city.  Kara stopped a few of them as Supergirl and the local police are dealing with the rest.  It’s not a pretty sight- watching people take advantage of their neighbors like they weren’t all fearing for their lives earlier that day.  But this is her city, and these are her people.

“Supergirl,” Alex’s voice from her earpiece cuts through her thoughts, “you were exposed to Kryptonite when you fought Rhea.  There are no immediate threats, you should be resting under the sun lamps.”

“The sun is still there, Agent Danvers, it’s right above me.  It’s much more authentic this way.”

“Kara.” She flinches from the tone that Alex is giving her and she’s glad that no one can see her from this high up.  Her sister has openly called her by her name so many times, the entire agency must know about her alter ego by now.

“Alex,” she says back to her sister in reflex, a bit of mocking in her voice that’s she learned to use when challenging or annoying her sister.  Sometimes both.  “These people need my help, Alex, and that’s the only thing I can do right now.” 

She can hear her sister inhale like she’s about to give her a detailed outline of how she’s wrong and should be at home wrapped in several layers of blankets with a cup of hot cocoa on-hand, but J’onn joins in and saves her.  “Supergirl”, J’onn says pointedly towards Alex, “is right, Agent Danvers.”

“She is?” Alex says, confuse apparent in her voice.

“I am?” she says simultaneously.  “I mean of course I am.  Pffft.” 

“There’s a rampant alien that the NCPD needs help apprehending.”  J’onn informs both of them, “They haven’t hurt anyone so far, but let’s not wait till the situation escalates.  There’s enough turmoil in the public already.”

Supergirl almost breaks the sound barrier with how fast she’s flying towards the coordinates that the DEO sent her.  It’s good that she has something to do.  It’s good to keep herself occupied.  She arrives at the scene and sees several police cars.  Three of NCPD’s uniforms are aiming their guns at the alien who is holding the police officer as a shield.  Supergirl lands in the middle of them, her feet pounding on the ground, making it sound louder than necessary to announce her presence.

She can hear the sharp intake of breath by the alien and it causes her to shift her attention on him.  His fists are shaking, and it’s not hard to see the panic in his eyes.  It’s weird but she somehow feels like she’s seen the alien before, like she’s been him before. 

Supergirl turns to look at the officers behind her.  “Lower your weapons,” she says with as much authority that she’s seen Alex display.  She turns her attention back to the alien as soon as she sees the police officers do as their told.

“What’s your name?” Supergirl says to the alien.  She slowly inches herself closer to the alien holding the office, careful not to startle them.

“Don’t come any closer,” his voice shaking as he cries, “you’re just like the rest of them!”

“I’m here to help, I’m not here to hurt you.”  She can see him hesitate for a moment but his hold on the officer stays the same.  “Look, we’re all on edge here.  Just a while ago, we were all united, we were all fighting for the same thing.  We’re capable of working together and understanding each other again, if you could just trust that I’m trying to do the right thing here.”

“My name is Jamie and I was born on this planet,” he says, “and I’m not here to hurt anyone either.”

“Then why did you attack me?!” the officer yells and Supergirl can’t help but glare at him.

“I bumped into you in a crowded street and you immediately raised your weapon!  You saw that I’m different and you assumed that I’m a threat!”  The police officer tries to save himself and contradict Jamie but Supergirl glares at him again, this time with her heat vision ready to be liberated, and he visibly falters.  “I’m not like you, Supergirl.  You look like them, you can blend in.  To them, you’re a hero.”

“Things are different now.” She says it with as much confidence as she can but she knows that things aren’t that easy.

“You just banished an entire alien race, god knows how!  What’s stopping them from doing the same to the rest of us, huh?” Supergirl can see the swirl of emotions inside him.  Hostility, anger, jealousy, fear – the same darkness exists in her and she can’t deny it.  “I’ve been here all my life, hiding in alleyways and shadows, because as soon as they see me – what I look like- they treat me like I’ve committed a felony.”

“I fought on their side today, just like you do. But now that I need their help, I’m scum!”  The alien lets go of his hold on the police officer when his emotions take over and become too much to handle.  He all but falls to the ground in sheer exhaustion but Supergirl uses her superspeed to catch him.

He’s almost twice her size now that they’re next to each other, but Supergirl holds him still.  “Even if things aren’t the best now, it will get better.  We’ll make it better.”

“Just hang on and you’ll see,” she whispers to him

DEO agents arrive shortly after that.  J’onn helps calm the alien down and he manages to get the story out of Jamie.  He explains how his little sister got separated from him when he was fending off the Daxamites.  How he’s the only one she has left, how he promised their parents that he’ll look after her.  He breaks down at the thought of losing her, and Alex promises that the DEO will help find his little sister.  J’onn doesn’t argue with her and neither do the other agents.  Immediately, a number of DEO agents start to actively track down Jamie’s little sister, even before J’onn gave them his orders.

After hours of searching, they found Jamie’s sister in a park playground being watched over by a family that reported the lost girl to the local authorities.  The sight of the two siblings reuniting and practically collapsing into each other makes the hero realize her own exhaustion and accentuates the heaviness of her bones.

 

x x x x x x x x

 

Alex manages to convince Kara to hang her Supergirl suit for the rest of the night.  Kara tried to argue that the city needs their hero but the chaos in the streets has finally gone down to its normal, everyday, average mess.  Although, Supergirl and her cavalry aren’t solely responsible for calming the citizens down.  Aliens and humans are coming together to repair the damages that the Daxamites caused.  Aliens are openly showing their strengths and various abilities while they work alongside humans who are more than grateful to accept their help.  Posters and street tags from a group opposing Lillian’s operations called “People Against Cadmus” are multiplying all over the city.   

It’s almost midnight when Kara flies home to her apartment through her window.  But it’s dark and it’s too quiet and she’s not ready to spend her time in an apartment that suddenly feels so empty.  Alex said that Supergirl needs to rest for the night but she didn’t say anything about Kara Danvers and her trusty notepad.  The harmonic scene in National City is groundbreaking and Snapper will kill her if she goes back to work empty-handed.  She’s just doing her job.

Kara hears a knock on her door as she’s changing out of her super suit.  J’onn couldn’t have taught Alex how to read minds, could he?

“Alex, I swear, you better have at least three boxes of pizza with you!” she shouts as she makes her way to the door. 

Kara practically gapes when she sees Lena Luthor in the other side of the door, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt under her coat.  Lena smiles sheepishly at her, “I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“You’re not.”  Alex says from the hallway, four boxes of pizza with her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. comments/suggestions are welcome!
> 
> By "Luthors carry fear on their shoulders" I meant Lillian carrying it around like a boombox and Lena being all Sisyphus with it.
> 
> come talk to me on lena-el-luthor.tumblr.com


End file.
